(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a reflective liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a cholesteric liquid crystal display in which cholesteric liquid crystals for red R, green G, and blue B are provided in a liquid crystal panel, and a manufacturing method of the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a cholesteric liquid crystal display is a reflective liquid crystal display having low power consumption and providing high luminance on a screen. The cholesteric liquid crystals are mixed with chiral dopants to have a helical structure and selectively reflect light having the same wavelength as the helical pitch of the liquid crystal, thereby controlling light transmittance for each pixel.
For example, when the helical length of the liquid crystal is 550 nm, the liquid crystal reflects green light to display a single color. Therefore, the cholesteric liquid crystal display basically requires three types of cholesteric liquid crystals having the same helical pitch as the wavelengths of green, blue, and red light, in order to implement a full-color image (for example, the wavelength of red light is 650 nm and the wavelength of blue light is 450 nm).
As described above, a color liquid crystal display that is provided with three types of cholesteric liquid crystals uses a three-stack system in which three liquid crystal panels injected with cholesteric liquid crystals for blue B, red R, and green G, are vertically superimposed and attached to each other in an early stage. In recent years, a one-panel system has been researched in which partitions are formed inside one liquid crystal panel and three types of cholesteric liquid crystals for blue B, red R, and green G, are injected into spaces separated by the partitions.
The one-panel system uses an inkjet process in which ink is deposited between the partitions. In the one-panel system, when a color filter is formed by the inkjet process, various failures such as peripheral spot failures are generated when the liquid crystals become hard, after the liquid crystals are deposited.